The invention concerns methods and devices for determining the electrical loadability of overhead lines by means of temperature measurement.
DE 100 38 815 A1 (Method, system and arrangement for current overload of components in medium-voltage and high-voltage power grid) discloses a method for controlled current overload of at least one component of a medium-voltage or high-voltage power grid. For this purpose, a system carries out a measurement of at least one parameter that affects the current overload capability at least at one measuring location in the area of the at least one component as well as at determined time intervals, respectively. By means of the measured values of a parameter obtained in the predetermined time intervals a folded sum is generated with a component-specific as well as parameter-specific weighting function by means of mathematical folding and, for at least one location in the area of the at least one component or for the at least one component as a whole, a new value for a parameter that affects the current overload capability of the system is determined on the basis of the respective folding sums. The basis of this method is the knowledge of a parameter that directly affects the current overload capability. Power lines are however exposed to continuously changing ambient conditions and energy flows.
The invention has the object to provide a method and a device to determine the electrical loadability of power lines in a simple way.